Its Been So Long Now You've Forgotton How To Smile
by TooCloseForComfort
Summary: Caitlyns father is cruel and abusive. When Danny Jones, the schools most popular guy finds out about her troubled home life, what will he do to save her? Will she push him away? Can she find courage, comfort, and love in the last person she ever expected?
1. Prolouge

**A/N: New story! I don't know how this one is going to go…but its worth a shot, eh?**

**Anyways tell me what you think, okay?**

**This is a Danny story!**

**In this story Danny isn't in McFly…okay? And he wont make a BIG appearance for later on…**

**I own McFly…alright? P**

* * *

I heard the door slam, and footsteps boomed across the hardwood floor. I took a deep breath, knowing what was coming. I heard footsteps thunder up the stairs, before I knew it the door to my bedroom was opened, to reveal a man with grey hair. Hate was reflected in his eyes. The man walked towards me, wobbling as he took the steps. He was drunk. Like always. When he reached me, he slammed me against the wall. I yelped as I hit the wall, falling to the floor. He kicked me in the stomach, sending an instant pain there. 

"Dad…please" I cried.

"Please what?" he asked, grabbing me by the arms and pulling me to my feet, only to be pushed against that walls, his hands tightly grasping my neck.

"Stop…" I moaned. I shook his head, as he let go of my, I fell to the floor. He walked towards my door.

"You're a failure Caitlyn!" he yelled, as he walked out of my room, slamming the door after him. I curled up in a ball and cried. After what seemed like hours I got to my feet pulled on a hoodie, and climbed out my window and onto the roof. I sat up there, and pulled my knees to my chest. I looked up at the sky, closed my eyes, and wished for something to change. Wished for something to get better. Wished for someone to care.

But, I knew wishing wouldn't get me anywhere. I have been wishing the same wishes everyday, but things are still the same. They have been the same since I was ten, when my dad started drinking. He would come home every night angry and drunk. He would take all his anger out on me.

All I want is one person to show me they care…one person to prove to me that not all people are monsters. All I want is for one person to LOVE ME!

**

* * *

****A/N: Okay there was the prologue...If you want to know more, review, and I will update…**

**ARGH…Now I have THREE in progress stories….****Oh well, it'll keep me busy! H****onestly though…I wont update this one AS often as 'You Wrote the Book' and 'The Heart Never Lies'…because I REALLY want to finish one of them…lol**

**So REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter One

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

You're feeling sad

You're feeling lonely

And no one seems to care

Your mothers gone

And your father hits you

This pain you can not bear

* * *

My alarm went off, the high pitched 'beep' filling my ears. I groaned as I hit the off button. I sat up on the edge of my bed, my stomach hurting like mad. It wasn't a nocuous pain though. It was sore. I stumbled over to the bathroom, my legs sore and weak. I stood in front of the mirror, bruises covering my neck. I lifted up my shirt to reveal my stomach, a dark bruise in the shape of a boot print sat on the middle of my stomach. I turned around so I wasn't facing the mirror anymore. I turned on the shower, letting the water warm up. I stepped in the shower, water falling down my bare, bruised skin. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply.

After a little bit, I got out of the shower. Dried my hair, and got dressed. I pulled on a par of black jeans, and a pink hoodie. I made sure my neck and arms were covered, so no one could see the marks my dad left on me. I put on eye-liner and mascara, pulled my hair back in a high pony tail, I also attempted to cover the bruises on my neck with cover-up. I then walked out of my room, down the stairs and out the door. I walked the short walk to my bus stop, and got on the bus. Everyone was sitting in pairs, talking, laughing, smiling. I sat on an empty seat by the window, and laid my head against the cool glass of the window.

* * *

I walked through the halls, my books in my arms. Maneuvering my way through the crowds of people was defiantly a challenge, especially during lunch period. 

"I cant believe that you didn't get ANY action at the party last night, Dan" a voice loudly said, I looked to see the group of popular guys walking down the hall. They were the guys all the girls were in love with. The leader of the group, Danny Jones, was the 'School God' everyone worshiped him.

"It wasn't my fault!" Danny replied in his think Bolton accent. I rolled my eyes, that's all they cared about, who shagged who.

My shoulder ached as a body hit my shoulder and I fell to the ground, my books flying across the floor in front of me. I yelped as my stomach hit the floor. Laughter erupted from the crowd above me. I listened as the footsteps of the popular guys faded away towards the cafeteria I closed my eyes, as a small tear escaped from my right eye.

"Hey…are you okay?" a voce asked, I opened my eyes to see Danny squatting down beside me.

"Yeah," I said sitting up on the cold, white tiles of the school hallway. Danny held out a hand for me to take, I grabbed his hand, and he helped pull me to my feet. I winced at the sharp pain that was rising in my arm, from Danny's tight grip on my wrist.

"Are you sure?" he asked, starting to roll up the sleeve of my hoodie, I yanked my arm away from his grip, and shoved my hands in my pocket. He looked at me for a second before opening his mouth to speak again, "You're wrist is swollen and bruised…"

"It's nothing…" I said, looking up at the ceiling, wrapping my arms tightly around my stomach, which was hurting from both the initial injury and the fall.

"Please let me see…" he said, I looked at him. He must have seen the concern on my face because he then said, "I wont hurt you…I promise" I placed my hand in his. I rolled up the sleeve of my hoodie. He ran his index finger over the dark bruises.

"Ah!" I yelped, he looked up from my wrist.

"You should get this looked at…" he said

"No…I'm fine…" I said, he looked at me

"What happened?" he asked, looking back down at my wrist.

"I just…" I said, trying to think of an excuse, I couldn't tell him what really happened. "I just…fell"

He nodded, "does anywhere else hurt?"

"I'm kind of sore all over…" I said, looking at the floor. I felt his eyes on me again.

"Anymore bruises?" he asked. I looked at him.

"I don't know…I didn't really look." I lied.

"Well…we need to know…so you can keep track on whether or not they are getting better…and you should check for any other injuries" he said, looking at me, I nodded, "What's your name, anyways?"

"Caitlyn…" I said, he nodded.

"So, Caitlyn…do you want to go to the nurse and she can help you look …or I could help you, if you'd like" he said.

"I don't know…" I said. If I went to the nurse she'd call my dad, and he would have to come pick me up, and then he would get mad, and hurt me more than usual. But, I really don't want the School Hot Shot to be looking at my body.

"I wont judge you…" he said, I looked up at him, "I'm not that kind of guy…"

"Really?" he nodded, "then what kind of guy are you?" he looked at me and smiled,

"You have to figure that one out on your own…let me just tell you, that my dad is a doctor…so I know what I'm doing…"

"Okay…" I said, he started to walk towards a door to an empty classroom, "But…" I said out loud, thinking of the bruise on my stomach…it was shaped like a shoe print. Danny turned and looked at me,

"Yeah?" he asked, standing by the door.

"I…" I said, trying to think of something to say to him…but nothing came out.

"It's okay…" he whispered, swallowed hard and walked towards him, "I don't have to…you could go to the nurse…and then you could go home for the rest of the day…"

"No!" I quickly snapped, he looked up at me and chuckled,

"Okay" he said, as I walked in the room. He followed and shut the door behind him. He walked closer to me, "where does it hurt?"

"I told you, I am sore all over…" I said, looking down at the floor

"I know, but where does it hurt the most?"

"My arms, legs, and stomach…" I said, he nodded,

"Can we take your hoodie off?" he asked, I nodded. I slowly pulled it over my head. Danny looked at my arms, his eyes grew huge. He stepped closer to me and lifted up my right arm, and looked at it closely.

"These are really bad, Caitlyn…" he said, tracing his finger around one close to my shoulder. I winced in pain. He let go, "You said your legs too, right?" I nodded, he kneeled down on the ground and pulled up the legs of my jeans and touched my bruised, swollen ankle.

"OWW" I yelled, he quickly moved his hand away from my ankle.

"Okay…I need to look at your ankle okay? I'll be gentle, but I might hurt, okay?" he said soothingly…I bit my lip and nodded. He placed his hand back on my ankle, and moved his face closer. He pressed his finger down on bottom of my ankle. I gasped, and stumbled, falling down. But instead of falling on the floor this time, I landed in Danny's arms.

"Sorry…" I whispered.

"No worries," he said, setting me down on the ground beside him, "Lets just have you sit, and I'll look at you ankle." I nodded, and put my ankle on his knee. He touched it again, I yelped.

"Caitlyn…you should really get this looked at…its either really badly sprained, or broken." he said, looking into my eyes,

"But…" I started, but I saw the look in his eyes, "Okay"

"Now you said your stomach?" he asked, I blushed and nodded.

"Don't be embarrassed" he said, "Its just your stomach…" I nodded, and lifted up my shirt, to reveal my bruised stomach area. He looked at it for a minute, before looking up at me.

"You said you fell?" he said, stepping closer to me.

"Yeah" I whispered, he looked up at me, concern in his eyes

"That bruise looks like a shoe print…" he said, stepping even closer, gently touching the bruise. I swallowed hard, "it looks more like you were kicked…" I stepped away from him. He looked up at me. I grabbed my hoodie, and slowly walked towards the door, limping on my injured ankle.

"I'm going…" I said, looking at Danny, who was still standing in the same place. He walked towards me.

"Get that ankle checked out immediately…do you want me to come with you?" he said

I shook my head, "your friends are probably waiting for you to talk about why you didn't get any action at that party last night" I said, walking out the door, leaving Danny alone in the classroom.

* * *

I walked slowly towards the nurses office. I pulled my hoodie over my head right as I got to the door of the office. I knocked gently, 

"Come in!" a voice said, I walked in. Mrs. Dale, the school nurse was sitting at her desk, "Oh, hello dear, what can I do for you?"

"I hurt my ankle, and someone told me I need to have you look at it" I said, looking at her. She smiled warmly at me,

"Of course!" she said, "Take a seat" she directed to a blue exam table, I climbed up on the soft table. She sat on a chair next to me,

"Now let me see," she said, I stuck out my leg, she pulled up the leg of my jeans,

"Oh my" she said when she saw my ankle, "what happened?"

"I…I fell" I lied, looking down at the ground.

"Hmmm…it looks like a bad sprain." she said, touching my ankle,

"Ah!" I yelped.

"Lets give your parents a call…you need to go home and rest this ankle of yours"

"NO!" I yelled, tears welling up in my eyes. Mrs. Dale turned to look at me,

"What?"

"Please…don't…my dad will be mad that he has to come get me…" I said, the tears falling from my eyes.

"I'm sure he'll understand…" she said, walking over towards the phone…

"No, you don't get it…please…I'll be fine" I said, wiping my eyes, smearing my eye make up.

"You are going home. I don't want to hear another word about it!" she said sternly, walking over to the phone, picking it up, and calling my dad. I sat there, crying heavily.

Fifteen minutes later, my dad walked into the office.

"Come on Caitlyn, move your arse!" he said, grabbing my shirt and pulling me to my feet. I yelped as I hit my ankle on the floor. He dragged me by the shirt and into the hallway.

"Let me go get my books" I said

"No!" he yelled, letting go of my shirt with so much force I stumbled backwards a few inches. "I had to drive all the way out here to get your stupid arse. I am not wasting anytime just so you an get some books!" he said

"I'm sorry…" I said "I told her not to call you…but she didn't listen"

"What did I tell you about saying ANYTHING about your injuries?" he roared. The tears started falling fast and heavy.

"I…I'm sorry" I cried

"Sorry! that's all you say! You're a failure!" he yelled, grabbing my shirt and dragging my over towards the door. "get in the car, we will deal with your punishment when we get home!"

"Yes sir" I said, walking towards the door. I looked back down the hallway, to see Danny standing there, staring at me and my dad.

* * *

**Okay, I lied...Danny is already a big character! I hope you liked it!**

**I will update soon!**

**REVIEW!**

**XxX**

**Kenzie**


	3. Chapter Two

**A/N: Hello! Thanks for the reviews! Here is the next chapter, enjoy! **

_

* * *

_

_I find it hard to trust _

_Not only me, _

_But everyone around me _

_Because of you _

_I am afraid _

* * *

I sat in the passenger seat of the car, as my dad yelled at me. The words echoing inside my head, 

"Why the hell did you make me come get you?" he yelled, the tears in my eyes fell harder, as I shut my eyes tightly, trying to forget. "Don't ignore me!" he yelled, slapping me hard on the arm. I winced at the pain.

"I'm sorry--the nurse made me…" I whispered. He slapped me again, as we pulled up in the driveway. I unbuckled my seatbelt, and just sat there. I didn't want to get out of the car and face whatever my dad had planned for me. I just wanted to escape the nightmare called my life. I heard the door open, but I didn't turn my head. My dad's hand grabbed my shirt and yanked me out of the car. I landed hard on the cement of my driveway; I couldn't help the tears that escaped from my eyes. My dad kicked me hard in the stomach, making the pain worse. I sat up on the cement, rubbing my arm. I felt a thick liquid, looking down to see my arm covered in thick, red blood. I closed my eyes, hoping that when I opened them that the blood would be gone, that it wasn't even real, but when I opened my eyes, all I saw was more blooding oozing out of the gash in my arm.

"Get inside now!" my dad yelled, as he stormed inside. I got up and walked into the house. When I walked into the living room, my dad was standing there; he was holding a glass vase. I stared at him as he lifted the vase up and threw it across the room; I ducked as the vase flew right over the top of me, hitting the wall and shattering into a million pieces. I walked up to me and slammed me against the wall. He slapped me across the face countless times. I was crying uncontrollably now. My body was screaming with pain. All I wanted was to get out of this place. Get out of this nightmare. Get out of this life.

My dad let go of me and let me fall to the floor. He walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. I listened as the car drove away. I let the scream that was growing inside of me go, it echoed around the house. The tears burned my face, my body was aching, and my heart was breaking. I pulled my knees close to my body and cried more, my body shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

I walked towards my locker, my body aching with each step I took. 

"Caitlyn!" I heard a voice yell, I tried to ignore it, not wanting to talk to anyone. "Caitlyn!" the voice yelled again. I sighed and turned around to see Danny running towards me. I closed my eyes, and sighed. I knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted to know what was going on yesterday.

"Hey" he said, as he started to walk beside me, I nodded at him, "is everything okay?" he asked,

"Yeah" I whispered, he looked down at me, his intense blue eyes tearing through the lie.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked softly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying to act confused, which obviously didn't work.

"You know what I mean…I saw what happened when your dad picked you up…" he said, grabbing my arm, making me stop. I looked up at him, he wasn't smiling, he looked serious, I looked down at my shoes, "Caitlyn…"

"Nothing that concerns you, Danny" I said, as I started to walk off again.

"I know we hardly know each other, but something's going on…and if you can't talk to anyone then you are going to feel more alone. You need to be able to talk to someone, you need to trust someone…" he said, I turned and looked at him

"Just leave me alone Danny" I said, walking away from him.

**

* * *

**

**There you go! Hope you liked it! Review, please!**

**XxX**

**Kenzie**


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the fabulous reviews. You are all brilliant. Seriously.**

**Here is the next chapter…enjoy!**

* * *

_Let me be the one_

_Telling you it's alright_

_Sharing the smiles and tears you cry_

_Let me be the one_

_Loving you when you're weak_

_For all of the strength you need_

_You can come to me_

* * *

Danny was good about leaving me alone. He saw me in the halls, and we would open up his mouth as if to say something, but he never spoke a word. But, his words still echoed in my head.

"_If you can't talk to anyone then you are going to feel more alone. You need to be able to talk to someone, you need to trust someone"_

It seems so simple when you put it like that, but it's not simple. It everything but simple.

* * *

I heard a roar of thunder; I looked out my science class window to see rain pouring down. The skies were gray, the wind blowing. Me without a ride home. My dad told me I can't take the bus, and he won't pick me up from school. This is the _other _part of my punishment. But, you get used to it.

The bell rang and I went to my locker. I opened the door and put the books I didn't need back, grabbed my purse and shut the metal door. I sighed and walked out of the front doors of the school. The rain was pouring harder, the wind was blowing stronger, and the skies were darker. I stood under the on-ing for a minute before walking into the rain. The raindrops pounded hard against my body.

I walked along the road that would eventually lead me to my house. Don't get me wrong, I have walked home from school countless times before. But when it is pouring, you are bruised and have to walk about 2 miles, it is hard. The tears started falling from my eyes, mixing with the rain. My clothes were stuck up against my body, my hair was drenched. I was shivering, and I felt numb.

I heard a car engine behind me, and before I knew it a car was pulled up beside the road where I was walking. The driver leaned over to the passenger door and opened,

"Get in" he said. I looked at him for a minute, before I kept walking. The car pulled up a little bit before stopping again, I turned to face the car,

"No" I said.

"Come on…" he said, his voice quieter.

"Danny, no" I said again, and I kept walking. I heard the door close, but seconds later another door was opened. Footsteps splashed through the puddles until Danny was standing in front of me. He placed his hands on my arms and looked down at me, the rain falling down on him, making his curly hair stick against his face.

"Its freezing cold, you're soaking wet. You're going to get sick." he said to me.

"I don't care…I only have about a mile and a half to go…" I said

"Let me give you a ride" he said, his voice going down to a whisper. I looked up at him, my body was shaking, "please…" he added, pulling me close to his body, as an attempt to warm me up. But by then his clothes were soaking wet.

"Fine…" I said, he let go of me, and led me to his car. I climbed into the passenger seat. The warm air feeling like fire against me cold skin. I sighed deeply as Danny climbed in the car.

"Why are you walking home anyways?" he asked as he started to drive down the road. I looked at him

"I missed the bus…" I lied. He turned his head slightly to look at me, "and my dad couldn't make it to pick me up…"

"Really?" he questioned, I nodded as he turned his attention back to the road. After five minutes of driving I looked at where the car was,

"Where are we going?" I asked him, we past my house a few miles ago.

"My house" he said, as he pulled into a driveway. The house it belonged to was small. It was made of brick, and had a garden full of flowers in front of it. Danny climbed out of the car and ran over to the passenger door; he opened it, letting me out. He shut the door, and we ran up to the covered porch. The door had a small 'welcome' sign on it, Danny opened the door and led me inside.

"Mum, I'm home!" Danny yelled through the hallway. A lady came walking through the hall. She had curly brown hair, and blue eyes. She smiled at Danny,

"Hello sweetie" she said, kissing his head, "you're all wet! What happened?"

"Its nothing," he said, "This is Caitlyn…"

She looked at me and smiled, "why hello Caitlyn!" she said, patting my shoulder.

"Hi" I whispered.

"Go change Danny, and give Caitlyn some dry clothes!" Mrs. Jones said

"Alright" he said, "Come on" he said motioning me to follow him. He started climbing up a flight of stairs, me right behind him. He led me into a room. Clothes covered the floor. He walked over to a dresser. He opened a drawer that revealed a bunch of T-Shirts. He grabbed two out of the drawer, and opened another drawer full of boxers, "Do you mind…my pants would be too big for you…" he asked,

"It's fine" I said, he smiled and pulled out two pairs of boxers.

"Here you go" he said, handing me a shirt and pair of boxers, "The bathroom is down the hall, 3rd door on the left"

"Thanks" I said, leaving his room and walking down the hall. I walked into the bathroom and closed the door. I looked in the mirror. I looked awful. My hair was drenched and stuck up against my face. My eye makeup was smeared down my face, and my skin was red from the cold. I pulled off my clothes and changed into the ones Danny gave me. I used a washcloth by the sink to wash off my makeup and dry my hair a little bit. I bundled up my wet clothes and walked out the bathroom door.

"Hey, I'm down here" Danny said. I saw him standing at the bottom of the stairs. I walked down stairs, "give me your wet clothes and my mum will wash them"

I handed him my clothes and he walked down a hall, I followed him into the laundry room. He our wet clothes on top of the washing machine. He turned and looked at me,

"Do you want to stay for dinner?" he asked, I looked up at him.

"It's okay, I can just go home…I don't want to bother you guys" I said

"No, really, its okay" he said.

"What are you trying to do Danny?" I asked, he looked at me,

"What do you mean?" he asked

"Do you think that if your nice to me, then I will trust you and open up to you?" I asked

"That wasn't my plan…" he said

"Then what was?" I asked.

"I just want you to know that I am not the guy everyone thinks I am. I want you to know that its okay for you to open up to people, and that people will listen, and people will help, and people will care." he whispered.

"Okay" I said

"You'll stay?" he asked

"Yeah…"

He smiled at me, and walked out of the laundry room, I followed him into the kitchen where his mum was cooking dinner. The delicious smell filled my nose.

"Mum, Caitlyn's going to stay for dinner, okay?" Danny said, Mrs. Jones looked up from the pot on the stove and smiled,

"Of course" She said, "About 15 minutes"

"Alright"' Danny said, he looked out of the window, the rain was lighting up, and the sun was setting, "Want to go outside?" he asked, looking at me.

"Okay" I said, he walked over the front door and opened it. We walked out on the porch, the air was warming up. We sat on the porch swing.

"So…" I said, looking out at his wet yard, I felt Danny's eyes on me.

"Caitlyn?" He said, I turned and looked at him, "Listen, like I said, I know I hardly know you, and you hardly know me. But, I want to help you with whatever is going on. I want you to trust me, and I want you to open up to me"

I looked at him. His eyes were looking deep into mine, I felt my cheeks heat up.

"Danny…" I started

"Don't say anything. Just think about it. If eventually you want to open up to me, then great. But if not, then I cant force you to. All I can do is be here." he said, I nodded. I opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by Mrs. Jones opening the door,

"Dinners ready" she said, we nodded and walked inside.

**

* * *

A/N: There you go! I hope you liked it…**

**Now if you want me to update push the little blue button that says 'go' at the bottom of the page, and review!!**

**Reviews make my day **

**Thanks! I'll update soon!**

**XxX**

**Kenzie**


	5. Chapter Four

**A/N: Hey, thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. They really make my day, you are all incredible!**

**Here is the next chapter!**

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

_I'm surrounded by  
the sound of loud machines  
Coming on up beside me  
With no place safe to hide me, but  
You have been so beautiful to me  
_

* * *

I stared out the front window of Danny's car as it drove down the road. The sun was completely gone, and the stars were shining in the dark night sky. I turned to look at Danny,

"Danny?" I asked, he turned his head slightly to look at me

"Hmm?" he said

"Thank you" I whispered, he smiled at me. The stars were reflecting in his blue eyes

"For what?" he asked, turning his attention back to the road.

"Dinner, picking me up in the rain, lending me clothes, driving me home, treating me like a human" I said, looking back out the window.

"You're very welcome" he said. I smiled slightly as I felt his eyes on me

"And, maybe eventually…" I started but was interrupted by my mobile ringing loudly. I grabbed it and looked at the screen. I closed my eyes and sighed, before opening it and placing it by my ear.

"Hello?" I whispered

"Where the hell are you?" my dad yelled trough the phone

"I'm almost home" I said

"It's past 10 o'clock! Where were you?" he shouted

"I just got held up!" I said, my voice rising.

"Come home right now. You will have a major punishment waiting for you" he yelled louder then before.

"Please…don't…I'm sorry" I said, I felt tears build up in my eyes. Danny looked over at me.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Take your punishment and deal with it!" he screamed so loudly it hurt my ear.

"No…just please. I can't take it, when are you going to stop?" I said, as the tears fell from my eyes. Danny reached over and stroked my arm.

"Never. Grow up and stop screwing up everything. Come home right now, I'll be waiting" he said, and hung up. I closed my phone and set it down. I leaned my head against the window, as the tears fell from my eyes and my body shook.

"What was that about?" Danny asked, I shook my head and cried harder. I felt Danny's hand on my shoulder, "its okay, its okay"

"No it's not!" I cried, "its not okay, it has never been okay!"

Danny pulled the car over on the side of the road. He turned around so he was facing me

"Please, tell me what's going on" he whispered. I wiped my eyes and looked at him.

"No," I said quilt, Danny frowned at this, "Not now"

"Okay" he said, so quietly that I could hardly hear him

"Just take me home, please"

* * *

I closed my eyes and swallowed as I placed my hand on the doorknob of my house. I slowly turned the knob, the door squeaked as I opened it. Before I had time to even take a step in the house, there was a pair of large hands around my neck, dragging me inside. Once in the living room he threw me on the floor, and kicked me in the side. I bit my tongue to keep from screaming. 

"Oh, does that hurt?" my dad yelled, a devilish grin spreading across his face. I kept silent.

"Answer me you bitch!" he screamed, kicking me right in the face. I couldn't help the scream that escaped my lips. I moved my hand up to my face to feel blood coming from my nose. My dad smiled and laughed.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered, but realised I made a mistake in talking.

"Why? Why? Because you deserve it! You deserve every bloody thing you get!" he screamed, his voice echoing throughout the house.

"Why? What exactly did I do to deserve this?" I screamed at him, slowly standing up. He slapped me hard across the face, the blood that was coming from my nose splattered across the white carpet.

"You were born!" he yelled, I looked at him in disgust, "you were an accident, you were never meant to happen. We didn't want you! You drove your mum away!"

I looked at him, my mouth gaping open. The tears fell from my eyes. I shook my head.

"That's not true" I whispered. My dad stepped closer to me, and slammed me down on the hard, wooden coffee table. I winced at the intense pain that was now in my back.

"Of course it's true. Everything you get is your fault. Everything that's happened is your fault. Every damn thing is your fault."

I sat up and looked at him. Hate was reflecting in his dark eyes. His devilish grin was still plastered on his demented face. His large hands were clenched into fists. His black hair was messy and hanging in his unshaven face. Beer stains were spread across his white t-shirt, and his jeans were ripped badly.

He slapped me hard once more, and walked towards the door. He turned around and looked at me again before walking out the door. His car drove away; he was off to the bar once again. He wouldn't come back till about 4 AM, and he would be totally wasted, not like he wasn't already.

I stood up and walked slowly up the stairs and into my room. I closed the door behind me, and leaned up against it. I cried more tears. My face burned as the salty tears slipped into the cuts that were my face. I wiped my eyes and walked into my bathroom; I turned on the light and turned to look into the mirror.

Dried blood was splattered across my face, down my chin and onto Danny's white t-shirt. My hair was sticking up in random places. I had a couple cuts on my cheeks and chin, and a large bruise was forming around my right eye.

I grabbed a washcloth and ran it under warm water and brought it up to my face. I gently washed the blood off my face, and pulled my hair back into a pony-tail. I washed the rest of my face before taking off the shirt that now has spots of blood on it.

My stomach once again was covered in bruises; my dad didn't even give me the chance to have the old ones heal. I wiped the fresh tears from my eyes, and walked out of the bathroom and over to my bed. I curled up in a ball and pulled my purple blanked over my sore body. I started to close my eyes but was interrupted by the phone on my bedside table loudly ringing. I groaned and reached over to grab it,

"Hello?" I whispered into the phone

"Hey, did I wake you?" the voice replied. I smiled and sat up,

"No…how'd you get my number?" I asked

"School directory" he said

"Right, well do you need anything?"

"Not really, it's just, you seemed really upset on the drive home, and I wanted to make sure you were okay"

"Yeah Danny, I'm fine" I said

"Okay, if I did anything I am sorry." He said, quieting his voice.

"No!" I said, "No, no, not at all"

He laughed, "Okay"

Then we both kind of stopped talking. It was like that for about 3 minutes, all we could hear were each others breathing.

"Danny?" I asked, finally breaking the silence between us

"Yeah?"

"Why do you care so much?" I asked, when I didn't hear a reply I added, "I mean, about me?"

"Well…" he said, "I just…I don't know really. I just do"

I smiled to myself, "well, thanks"

"Yeah"

"I better go, I'm pretty tired" I said, placing my hand on my stomach, but quickly removing it due to the pain.

"Alright, are you sure your okay Caitlyn?"

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath. I wanted to tell him that I'm not. I wanted to tell him that I am miserable; I wanted to tell him that I can't take the pain and misery that surrounds me. I wanted to tell him that my world is falling down more and more everyday. I wanted him to know that I couldn't stand on my own much longer. But I couldn't bring myself to say that. Dragging someone else into my into my hellish life would only hurt them, and I wouldn't hurt Danny.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I lied

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow at school" he said

"Yeah, bye"

"Bye" he said, hanging up. I set the phone back on the table.

I laid down in my bed. and then it hit me, I have an extremely tough decision to make, and I had no idea what to choose. The possibilities were going back in forth inside my mind. The consequences for both options could be severe, and with either one someone is likely to get hurt. But, maybe its time for me to think of myself first, and do what **I **need to do, maybe I need to do what's best for **me. **

**

* * *

A/N: Well I hoped you liked it. I will update soon, if your lucky you MIGHT get another chapter today, but it's getting late, and I have to get up early in the morning... also I want to update my other stories first!**

**Anyways, review!! please!**

**XxX**

**Kenzie **


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! Hope you like it. Thanks for the brilliant reviews; I love them all so much. **

_

* * *

_

Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
but I... 

_I'm with you _

* * *

I stumbled out of bed and over to my bathroom, looking at myself in the mirror. The area around my eye was bruised and swollen, the scrapes were still on my face, and my arms were even more bruised. I sighed and walked back over to my bed. I laid down and curled into a ball. I didn't have the strength to go to school today. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

_Ring ring _

I opened my eyes and reached for the phone. I looked at the caller ID. It was Danny. I set it down and let it go to voice mail. I looked at the clock, it was 3:15. School let out fifteen minutes ago. Sighing, I walked back into my bathroom. I pulled my hair back, and washed my face. I changed into a pair of blue sweats, a black tank top, and a blue jacket.

I walked over to my window and climbed out onto the roof. I pulled my hood over my head, and hugged my legs close to my body. The cool air felt nice against my skin, I closed my eyes as I held my legs closer to my body.

"Hey" s voice yelled from down on the ground below me. I glanced down slightly to see Danny standing by the ledge that lets you climb up on the roof.

"Hey," I whispered.

I looked away from him as he climbed on the roof and sat next to me. I was ashamed to let him see my face.

"I didn't see you at school today," he whispered, "and I got worried, are you okay?"

I nodded, "Yeah"

"Then why aren't you looking at me?"

I kept silent, as a tear slipped out of my eye.

"Caitlyn," he whispered, reaching over and putting his hand on my chin and turning my head to look at him. He saw my black eye and took his hand off of my chin, "Oh my god, what happened?"

I looked in his blue eyes and but my lip, "There was just an accident last night"

He looked at me for a minute before putting his hand back on my chin, "Caitlyn, all those accidents you've been having, they aren't accidents, are they?"

I looked down; he lifted my head up again, "Caitlyn?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, trying my best to act confused.

"I'm not stupid Caitlyn," he said. I looked at him as more tears fell.

"Just…it's…nothing" I whispered.

"It doesn't seem like nothing," he said. I shook my head, "Well I guess I'll just see you later"

He crawled over to the ledge and was about to jump off when it hit me. The answer to the question that I have been going back and forth on came to me. Right then I knew exactly what I needed to do.

"Danny." I said, he turned and looked at me.

"What?"

"Do you want to go for a walk on the beach?" I asked

He smiled, "I'd love to."

* * *

The short drive to the beach was silent. I could tell that Danny knew that I didn't want to talk until we got to the beach.

He pulled his car over, and climbed out. I got out and walked out in front of him and over in the sand by the water. I sat down and pulled my knees up close to my body.

Danny came up and sat next to me; I looked at him and took a deep breath.

"Danny," I whispered, he looked at me, "It's my dad…"

He reached over and stroked my knee, "I'm sorry"

I nodded and started to cry again. Danny kept stroking my knee. I relaxed a little bit and kept quiet. After a couple minutes of silence I took a deep breath,

"When I was 9 my parents started fighting all the time. It was constant, the screams and yells never ended. I would go up and lock myself in my room and cry. I couldn't take it. It was far too much for me to handle.

I hoped the fights would due down and stop, but they didn't. When I was 10, my mum said that she is going to go stay with a friend for awhile, and as soon as my dad got it together she would come home. She packed up all her stuff she would need in her bags and left. She never even said goodbye to me.

About 3 hours later we got a call from a police officer. He said that there had been a car accident just outside of Bolton, and that my mum was killed. The news was a shock for me, but I didn't believe it, and I didn't cry at first. I thought that it was all a prank, and that my mum was fine. But, not long after the police officer called it hit me that it was real, and I broke down crying.

That night my dad went out and left me home by myself. I was 10! I just sat on the couch waiting for him to come home. I was scared and lonely. He came home hours later, but I didn't recognize him. He was wobbling as he stepped inside. His hair was messed up, and his clothes were stained. When he talked his voice was slurred, making it hard for me to understand him.

All of the hate and anger he had, he took out by beating me. He kicked, punched, slapped, and threw things. That was the start of it all, and it has been like that for basically the last 7 years. He goes out, gets drunk, comes home, and hurts me.

And Danny, it's entirely my fault" I finished, standing up and walking over to the water. I stepped in slightly, letting the cold water cover my feet. I walked along the water, just listening to the water crash down.

"Caitlyn," Danny whispered, as he started to walk beside me, "I'm so sorry"

I nodded and kept walking.

"I do know one thing," he whispered, taking my hand in his, intertwining our fingers. I looked at him, "It's not your fault"

"It is" I said, as I continued to walk, Danny not letting go of my hand, and me making no effort to force him to let go.

"Its not," he said, "things like this are never your fault. Please don't blame yourself, because you've done nothing wrong"

I looked at him, "it's hard," I said, starting to cry, "I lost my mum, and my dad doesn't care about me. I have no one!"

Danny looked at me, using his free hand to wipe away some of me tears.

"Yes you do," he whispered, pulling me close to his body, and wrapping his strong arms tightly around me. I rested my head on his shoulder, and he moved his lips close to my ear, "You have me."

**A/N: Okay, hope you liked it! Review, review, review!! **

**Xxx**

**Kenzie**


	7. Chapter Six

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for the wonderful reviews, I love them all! Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_Now that it's raining more than ever_

_Know that we'll still have eachother_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

* * *

"Hey that one looks like a tree!" I said, pointing up to the sky, Danny laughed. I turned my head and looked at him laying next to me in my front yard, "What's so funny?"

He smiled at me, "Nothing, it just doesn't look like a tree to me…"

I squinted and sighed, "I suppose your right"

He sat up and balanced himself with his arms, I sat up as well and moved so I was closer to him,

"Don't you think your friends are wondering why you aren't ever hanging around them?" I asked, looking at him.

"I guess," he said, turning to look at me, "But I needed to take a break from them anyways…"

"Why?"

"They just…" he started, "Make things difficult…" I raised an eyebrow, "They just aren't that great of people, I guess…and when I'm with them, I act like them and I don't want to. Does that make sense?"

I nodded, "Yeah…"

"Like last summer, me and the guys went to a party. They all started drinking, so I started drinking with them, I didn't want to…but it was like a spell was put over me, and I couldn't help it. That night I did some stuff that I regret…and it was mad. When I am around them, it's like I have to do whatever they are doing…but when I'm not with them, I can actually be me," he said.

"But," I said, as he put his arm around my waist, "Aren't you like the leader of the group? So shouldn't they be doing what YOU are doing?"

He laughed quietly, "That's what everyone thinks. That I'm the leader. But I'm not…"

"If you don't like who you are when you're with your friends…then don't hang out with them anymore…take yourself away from them permanently and stop going back to them…" I said, leaning into him.

He ran his hand through his hair, "I know…"

He laid back down in the ground, pulling me down with him. I rested my head on his chest. I closed my eyes, and felt the sun beating down on my face.

"Caitlyn?" Danny whispered

"Hmm?"

"You need to tell someone else about what's going on with your dad…" he said, I lifted my head off of him and looked at him,

"What?" I shouted.

"Like the police," he said, sitting up to look at me in the eyes, "They can arrest him, and then you'll be safe…"

"No Danny!" I shouted, "I can't!"

"Whoa, calm down," he said, "It's just, the police can do something. You shouldn't have to deal with this; you don't deserve all this shit."

"Danny, if I tell them…" I started, and looked at the ground, "If he ever got out of jail, just imagine what he would do to me…"

"Caitlyn…" he whispered, as a tear slipped out of my eye.

"He would fucking murder me!"

Danny looked at me and pulled me close to him. He put one hand on the back of my neck, and the other tightly around my back, "I'm sorry…I didn't want to upset you…"

I nodded into his shoulder, "its fine…"

"I just don't want you to get hurt anymore," he whispered to me. I pulled away from him

"I…" I started, looking down at the ground, lost for words, "I…thank you"

"You're welcome," he said, "And whatever you choose to do, I'll be there for you. I'm not going to force you to do anything. I know what it feels like to do something you don't want to, and I am not going to do that to you. I just hope you choose what's right…"

I nodded, "What time is it?"

He looked at his watch, "5:15, why?"

I stood up, and wiped the grass off of me, "Shit, you have to go…"

He stood up as well, "Why?"

"My dad will be here any minute, and if he sees you," I said, running my hand through my hair, "Just go!"

"Then come with me," he said, looking at me deep in the eyes.

"No," I shouted, starting to panic, "You have to go!"

"Caitlyn, please…" he whispered

"Danny, just please…if you're here when he gets home then he'll hurt you too"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take…" he said, stepping closer towards me.

"Well I'm not!" I yelled

"I don't want him to hurt you!" he shouted

"And I don't want him to hurt you," I said, lowering my voice, "Please, I'll be fine…just leave"

"Okay," he said, walking over to me, and wrapping his arms around me, "Call me later."

I nodded, holding him close to me. He pulled away from me, dropping a kiss on my forehead.

"See ya later…" he said, walking over to his car.

"Yeah," I whispered, as he pulled out of my driveway and drove away.

* * *

Just as Danny's car disappeared down the street my dads was in the driveway. He climbed out and walked over to me in the yard.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" he yelled

"I just needed some fresh air…" I whispered. He looked at me and slammed me down on the ground.

"Well get your arse inside now!" he screamed, kicking my in the side. I nodded and got to my feet. He grabbed me by the neck of my shirt and pulled me inside.

"What's the big problem?" I asked, still in the tight grip of my dad

"The problem?" he yelled, slapping me hard across the face, "The problem is you!"

I nodded, as he slammed me down on the floor, he kicked me in the side again, making me groan in pain. My dad laughed, and kicked me again. The tears started to fall from my eyes, which made my dad madder.

"Stand up you lazy bitch" he yelled, I sighed and climbed to my feet, only to be met by a large hand slapping across my face.

"Just please stop!" I yelled, he looked at me and smiled a devious smile. Instead of speaking he grabbed a boot of off the floor next to him and lifted it above his head. My mouth dropped open slightly, knowing what was about to happen. Everything in me was telling me to run out of his reach, but it was as if my feet were glued to the ground and I couldn't move. I closed my eyes as he swung the shoe down, it getting closer and closer to me.

The hard bottom of the shoe hit me in the top of the head, making me wobble. I gripped the arm of the couch as I lost balance. My head was throbbing and the room was spinning. My dad came at me again with the boot, hitting me in the chest. I screamed in pain, as hit it me again and again in different parts of the body.

Between tears, hits, and screams I looked out the window in the living room. The blinds were partly open. I gasped as I saw two blue eyes peering in on me. His eyes grew huge when he noticed that saw him. I shot him a look that told him to get away. The eyes disappeared, and I saw him run off the porch and turn a corner.

I turned my attention back to my dad, who was grabbing his wallet of off the entry way table and walking out of the door. I sighed in relief that it was over, and walked over to the door, glancing quickly in the mirror. My hair was falling out of the ponytail and my arm was bleeding from the continuous hits. My face was scratched, and I noticed a bump on the top of my head. But at the moment there was something else that needed to be done.

* * *

I opened the door and ran out, my steps still uneven from dizziness. I saw Danny standing at the end of the sidewalk, waiting for the cars to stop so he could cross. I ran farther down the sidewalk, so he could hear me.

"What the hell is your problem?" I yelled. He turned around and looked at me, "He could've seen you, and do you know how bad that would have been?"

"Look, I was worried about you," he said, walking closer to me, "I needed to know what he was doing to you"

"Why?" I snapped, "So you can see how pathetic my life is? So you can see how weak I am? So you can learn how fucked up everything in my life is?"

He stared at me, his mouth gaping open, "No…"

"Then what is it Danny?" I asked, throwing my hands in the air, "Do you just like spying on people?"

He looked at the ground, playing with his fingers, "That's not it…I just…" he said, looking back up at me, "I don't know Caitlyn. I needed to see it for myself…"

"Why?" I shouted, more tears falling from my eyes, "You didn't believe me when I told you?"

"Caitlyn," Danny sighed, walking closer to me.

"Whatever Danny…" I said, turning around and walking back down the sidewalk and back to my house.

"Caitlyn!" Danny called after me; I turned around and looked at him

"What?" I said, sighing heavily. My head was killing me, my body was aching, and my heart was breaking from Danny's actions.

He looked at me, and put his hands in his pockets. He looked at me, his eyes were full of mixed emotions, "I'm sorry" he said, his voice quiet but full of deep sincerity.

I sighed and walked over to him. He smiled slightly, I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around my body and held me close to him. I breathed heavily as I rested my head on his shoulder. Danny moved his hands up and down my back, making me relax.

"I just care about you is all…" he whispered in my ear, his breath warm against my face. I opened my mouth to say something back, but then I remembered something that my mum taught me before she died. She always said 'actions speak louder then words.' She is right, so instead of saying something I lifted my head off of his shoulder and pressed my lips to his.

At first I didn't know how he was responding to me kissing him, but soon it was as if he came alive in my arms. He trailed his fingers up and down my back, giving me this tingling feeling in my spine. I had my arms around his neck, my fingers twirling his curly brown hair. His hands moved up to my head, he put one on the back of my head, stroking my hair. The other one was placed on my cheek, using his thumb to stroke it. He pulled away and rested his forehead on mine. I looked at him, and smiled slightly.

"We should probably get those scrapes cleaned up, you think?" he whispered to me

I nodded, "Yeah..." I took his hand and led him towards my house.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Okay, so I am actually really proud of this chapter…so what do you think? This chapter took me forever to finish, like 3 days…lol...Okay, just so you all know, I am not saying that Caitlyn and Danny are together...so, dont get all excited...lol. I need ideas, for the story...so what would YOU like to see? Tell me your ideas in a review or PM...whatever, and if I like it, I might include it, and then the chapter with your idea will be dedicated to you! **

**So, review and I will love you forever!! **

**Xxx**

**Kenzie**


	8. Chapter Seven

**A/N: Thanks so much for the reviews! Here is the next update!**

**This is going to be my last update on this story until about November 27****th****. I am going out of town with my family, and I won't have internet access…but I will have my laptop, so I will be able to type. **

**We are driving, and it is a 12 hour drive both ways, so I will have 24 hours of typing, and I can get a lot done! **

**When I get home, I will have a lot to post…so I hope this keeps you happy until then…**

**Here you go - Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

Death said "Ready, you might go, you never know how.."  
Upsetting I know, I'm here to let you down  
Something's waiting for you around the corner it's true..  
Death said "You might go, you never know who..."

* * *

Danny and I sat on the edge of my bed, both not saying anything. The silence was killing me, but I couldn't find any words to say. Danny stood up and walked over to my dresser, looking at the pictures on top of it. I walked over there and stood next to him,

"Who's that?" he asked, pointing to a picture of three people; a lady, a man, and a little girl. I smiled at the picture.

"That's me, my mum, and my dad." I whispered. Danny looked at me,

"How old were you in this picture?"

"I was 4 ½" I replied, looking at him.

He nodded, "You look just like her."

I smiled and nodded. I felt tears build up in my eyes, but I didn't let them fall. Instead, I wrapped my arms around Danny. He returned the favour and held me close to him, "Danny?" I asked

"Hmm?"

"I think we should just be friends…I didn't mean anything by kissing you…I just…" I said, struggling over words.

"Ssh…" he whispered in my ear, "Friends is just fine…" I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder. I yawned and let go of him, "Do you want to lie down? You look really tired"

I nodded and walked over to my bed. I crawled up and laid down. I felt the bed move and saw Danny sitting on the bed next to me. I smiled and closed my eyes, falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

"_Who the bloody hell is that?" my dad yelled, pointing to Danny who was sitting in a chair in the corner of my living room._

"_He's just a friend of mine…" I whispered._

"_How did he know about what was going on?" he yelled, his eyes were full of fury and hate. _

"_Because I told him alright?" I yelled, stepping closer to Danny, "I couldn't keep it to myself. It was too painful!" _

_Danny stood up and walked over to me. He grabbed my hand and held it tight in his. My dad walked over to us and slapped Danny across the face, making him stumble back a few inches. I looked at my dad, and started crying. My dad gripped Danny's neck, and squeezed it, making Danny's face turn red. I screamed and ran over to my dad and tried to push him away from Danny. _

"_Let go of him!" I yelled. Punching my dad in the arms. He let go of Danny briefly, only to push me away from him. I landed on the ground, hitting my head on the floor. My dad walked back over to Danny and pushed him down on the ground as well. He kicked him hard in the stomach. Danny winced in pain and I saw tears starting to form in his big blue eyes. _

"_Stop!" I cried, "Please…don't do this to him!"_

_My dad glared at me, he entered another room, only to return with his hand behind his back. He showed his hand that was behind his back to me in Danny. In it he was holding a small gun. I screamed, and covered my eyes. Shaking more then I ever have in my life, "Don't! Please! Stop!" I screamed. _

_My dad turned the gun so it was pointing at Danny's chest. Danny looked at me and looked back up at my dad. My dad pulled the trigger and the bullet shot out and hit Danny in the chest. I screamed louder then I ever have in my life. My dad dropped the gun and ran out of the house. _

_I stumbled to my feet and ran over to Danny. Blood was spilling from the wound in his chest. His face was covered with tears, and his breathing was short and raspy. _

"_Danny…" I yelled, he placed his hand on mine, "Danny" I repeated, my voice hoarse from the screaming, and choppy from the loud sobs. He squeezed my hand._

"_Caitlyn…" he whispered, "I want to tell you something…" I nodded, my body shaking, "You're my best friend"_

_I cried harder, the tears severely burning my face. I held his hand tight, "You're my best friend too, Danny, and I love you so much" _

_He smiled briefly before his eyes closed, and his breathing died down to nothing. _

* * *

I screamed and sat up, my body sweating, my breathing heavy. 

"Caitlyn…" Danny whispered. I flung myself into his arms and cried. He rubbed my back, "its okay…you're fine…it was just a dream"

**

* * *

A/N: Okay. So I know it wasn't the greatest chapter in the world, but it was the only idea I had for it…so I hope you liked it! Lol**

**Review and I will update when I get back!!**

**Xxx**

**Kenzie**


	9. Chapter Eight

**A/N: I am back after I disappeared off the face of the planet. Ha-ha. Well here is a new chapter, enjoy. **

* * *

_Let it go, let it fly  
Let it free you up inside  
Nothing can take you or  
break you  
Let it go_

* * *

I closed my locker door and turned around to see Danny standing there with a huge smile on his face, I smiled slightly.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked, putting my jacket on.

He smiled wider, and took my books from my hands, "Nothing…"

"Right," I said, as I started to walk down the hall, "So what's up?"

"What are you doing tonight?" he asked, looking over at me.

I looked at my feet and frowned, "Hurting." I simply replied.

"How about something different tonight?" he asked.

"What do you have in mind?"

"There's this party tonight…" he said, glancing over at me, "Do you want to come with me?"

"What kind of party?" I asked, as we approached the front door of the school.

"It's at one of the guys' house…and it's for no reason…just for fun," he said as we walked over to his car.

"Your friends?" I whispered, "I thought you weren't going to hang out with them anymore"

"I know…but they asked, and I haven't hung out with them for along time…," he explained as we climbed into his car.

"Danny, I don't know if I want to go…you said you act different around them and I'm not to sure I want to see that side of you."

"Please…" he whined, batting his eyelashes, and sticking out his bottom lip "I'll be good"

I laughed and shook my head, "How can I say no to that?" I managed to get out through my fit of giggles.

"You can't" he said, his mouth forming into a huge smile, "That's the point my friend"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay Danny, I'll go…" I said, he smiled even bigger, "But…any funny business, and we are leaving, okay?"

He nodded, "That's why I need you to come, if you are there, I'll be good…you have that affect on me."

I smiled, and leant my head up against the window.

"How about I pick you up around 5:30?" he asked, pulling up in my driveway.

I looked at him and shook my head, "You know that won't work…"

He sighed, "Yeah…I forgot…then what's the plan?"

"How about," I said, grabbing my bag and books and opening the door, "You pick me up at the park down the street at 5:30..."

"Okay, that works." he said, "See you tonight."

"Yeah," I said nodding my head and closing the door.

I walked into the house and quickly ran up to my room. I walked into my bathroom and turned on the shower.

_What the hell did I just agree to?_

* * *

Two hours later, I was standing in the park, my arms wrapped around my body, which was growing numb due to the cold air blowing on me, waiting for Danny to come and pick me up. I shouldn't be nervous, it's just a party, but I was nervous as hell. What if Danny broke his promise and did the bad things he told me he wouldn't? And what if I get sucked in and do them too? 

Danny's car pulled up at the park, and climbed out of his car. He smiled and ran over to me, "Hey." he said.

"Hi." I said, smiling at him. The stars were reflecting in his eyes, and it gave me butterflies in my stomach.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded, "Yeah"

We started walking over to his car, "You look great by the way…," he whispered.

I smiled, "Thank you".

I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, and a pink tank top. My hair was pulled back in a high ponytail, with a few pieces down, framing my face. My makeup was basic, but still brought out the best features in my face.

"No problem." he said, opening my door and letting me in the car. I smiled to myself as Danny walked around to the driver side and climbed in.

"Danny…" I whispered, as he started driving down the street.

He glanced over at me, "Yeah?"

"Do you really promise that you won't drink, or smoke, or any other bad things at the party?" I asked, biting my lip.

"Of course I promise…" he whispered, glancing over at me, "I wouldn't lie to you."

**

* * *

A/N: Hope you liked it! Now hit that small blue button and REVIEW! Reviews make me happy! **

**And they guarantee and quicker update. **

**Xxx**

**Kenzie**


	10. Chapter Nine

**Once again, I am SOO sorry for the long wait. Thank you for you patience, and here is the next update. Enjoy!**

**This chapter is dedicated to 'IbelieveINmagic26'. Thanks for the idea! xxx**

_

* * *

_

Down I go like a domino  
You fall and I fall baby  
It's out of my control  
And I am thrown like a domino  
You started something and I can't stop it now 

* * *

Danny pulled up at the house where the party was. Even from the car, I could hear loud music blasting. People were spilling out of the medium sized house; everyone was dancing, talking, drinking, and smoking. Quite a few people were snogging as well. I glanced over at Danny who was looking at me. 

"Are you ready?" he asked, opening his car door, making the music sound even louder. I nodded and climbed out of the car as Danny did so. I stood outside staring at the party. It was big, loud, and crazy.

Danny walked over to me, he put his hands on my arm, "Caitlyn, don't worry. Everything will be fine, you'll have fun."

I nodded, "You're not going to leave me alone though, right?" I asked him.

"Of course not!" He promised. I smiled as he took my hand and we walked towards the door, "Oh and Caitlyn?" he asked me.

"Yeah?" I replied, looking up at him.

"My friends…" he started, I nodded for him to continue, "They're a little…rough, just to warn you."

I raised an eyebrow, "Rough?" I questioned.

He nodded, "They're not the nicest people in the world. Just be careful around them…"

"Okay," I said nervously. We approached the door; Danny pushed through some people and led me into the house. The music in the house was deafening, I held on to Danny's hand tighter as he weaved through more people. He walked towards a group of guys I recognized to be Danny's "friends". They waved him over; Danny led me over to them.

"Hey Dan!" One of them said, slapping Danny on the back.

"Hey Josh." Danny simply replied.

"Where have you been mate? You've practically disappeared off of the face of the earth!" Another one of the guys said.

"Oh…" Danny said, he glanced over at me, "I've been…with her." he finished, nodding over at me.

"Oh," Josh shouted, "So you've been getting lucky mate!"

My eyes grew huge, "NO!" I shouted. They all looked at me, "Umm…I mean, no, we're just friends"

"Yeah?" Josh questioned. Both Danny and I nodded, "Well…okay then. Still unlucky then Dan?"

Danny rolled his eyes, "I'm not a sex-machine mate."

"Yeah, but you've got the looks to be," a girls voice said from behind us, A busty, blonde girl wearing a ultra-mini skirt, and a tank top that showed her pierced navel walked up to us.

"Oh…hi Brittany." Danny said flatly.

She smiled and flung herself in his arms, "I've missed you Dan!" she squealed. I looked from her to Danny. Danny gave me an annoyed look, I couldn't help but laugh at it. Brittany tore herself away from Danny and turned to face me. She placed her hands on her hips, "What's so funny?" she asked me.

"Oh…I…umm…" I struggled to say. Brittany defiantly looked like a girl who could easily get a guy to beat me up for her.

"She's just laughing at something I told her earlier." Danny said to Brittany.

"Oh…okay then," she said, turning to face Danny again. "Well, come on Danny…Let's go get a drink, and catch up." Danny opened his mouth to say something, but Brittany just grabbed his hand and dragged him away.

"Danny!" I called after him, but the music was too loud for him to hear me. I sighed, pulled my arms up around my body.

"Relax babe" Josh said, looking at me, "You'll be perfectly fine."

I nodded, and walked away and over to a couch. I sat down and looked around. There was a couple snogging on the couch next to me. Everywhere I looked there were people snogging, drinking, and smoking. I ran my hands through my hair, and rested on the couch.

Hours past, and I was still all alone on the couch. Danny was still off somewhere with Brittany. I stood up and started to walk around. I needed Danny. I pushed my way through the people, "Danny?" I shouted. But nothing, "Danny?" I shouted again. Still nothing.

I walked up a flight of crowded stairs, and over to a hallway. I started opening random doors, but every room was empty. I kept walking down the hallway, looking in the rooms. I got to the last door, and started to open it, and there he was. He had Brittany pushed up against the wall, and his tongue down her throat. He had a beer in one of his hands and a cigarette in the other. They didn't even notice me; they were too wrapped up in each other. I shook my head as I felt tears build up in my eyes. I grabbed the doorknob and slammed the door shut.

I turned around to see Josh standing there, he looked at me, "Danny in there?" he asked, I nodded, "Don't get upset, don't you want him to be happy? I mean, he hasn't had a good snog in months."

I looked at him, and walked away, "Caitlyn!" Josh yelled after me. I ignored him and kept walking down the stairs. I heard Josh following me, "Caitlyn, wait!" he yelled. I turned around. We were standing in the middle of the crowded living room.

"What?" I yelled through my tears. He walked closer to me, until we were inches apart.

"I said don't worry…" he whispered to me, wrapping his hands around my body, "Not everyone is ignoring you…I'm not"

I tried to wiggle out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go, "Please let go of me…" I whispered.

"Why?" he asked, pulling me closer to him so our bodies were touching, "How about we go down to the spare bedroom, and I'll make you forget all about Danny?"

I looked at him, "No!" I shouted.

"Come on…" he whispered, sneaking his hands up the back of my shirt and running his hands up and down my bare back.

"NO!" I yelled, "LET ME GO!"

"God!" He yelled, letting go of me. I tried to run away from him, but he reached out and grabbed my wrist, keeping me from moving, "What's your problem?"

"Just let me go!" I cried.

"Bitch!" he yelled, raising a hand to slap me. I screamed and struggled to get away. His hand came down, closer and closer to me.

"No!" I screamed, "No, no, no. Don't hurt me!"

People turned and looked, and someone turned the stereo down. Josh looked at me, "How can Danny stand you?" he yelled. More tears fell from my eyes. Josh walked over and slammed me hard into the wall. I cried in pain. He laughed and grabbed a beer on a table near by and threw it at me. The bottle shattered when it hit my stomach, and the contents splattered all over me. My body and hair was soaked in beer, the bottle had shredded parts of my shirt and cut up my stomach and arms. I cried and ran out of the living room, out the door and into the night.

* * *

I ran down the street, and to a nearby park. I fell onto the ground and screamed into the empty space. I was crying and my body was shaking, "I never should have come…" I said to myself. 

I heard footsteps approach me. I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see anyone. I felt someone's eyes on me. I opened my eyes to see Danny kneeling beside me.

"Oh my god…Caitlyn." He whispered, wiping some of my tears off my face, "Are you okay?"

I looked at him, and sat up, "Am I okay?" I repeated, he nodded, "God Danny! No, I am not okay!" I yelled. He looked at me, and tucked a piece of my beer-soaked hair behind me ear. I slapped his hand away from me, "Danny, how could you?" I whispered to him as I let more tears fall.

He looked sadly at me, and ran a hand through his curly hair, "I…I don't know." he whispered.

"You promised." I whispered.

"I know…" he started.

"And I thought you cared about me," I said weakly.

"I do!" I said, "So much. I never should have persuaded you to come…I just hadn't seen my friends in so long…" he went on.

"Your friends?" I repeated, "How can _they _be your friends? Do you know what that Josh guy did to me?"

He nodded, "I've just known them for so long and…"

"And you're going to put them before me? You're going to let them abuse me? You're going to let the nightmare of my home life continue outside of the house? You're not going to protect me like you promised?" I yelled at him.

"I…I…" he stuttered, "I'm sorry."

I nodded, as Danny pulled me close to him. He wrapped his arms tighter around me, as if he never wanted to let go, and honestly, I never wanted him to.

**

* * *

A/N: Alright, there you go. I hope you liked it, because I do!**

**Review, please? **

**Thanks, I will update soon!**

**Xxx**

**Kenzie**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hey, Sorry for the long wait…but here is a new update. Enjoy, my friends! xx**

_

* * *

_

I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way

* * *

"So, I'll call you tomorrow?" Danny asked as I stepped out of his car.

"Whatever, Danny." I said, grabbing my purse.

"I said I was sorry," he whispered to me.

"I heard you." I snapped, slamming his car door and running up o my front door. I sighed as I watched Danny pull away. I stared at the place where his car had been parked in my driveway for a little while longer before opening my door and walking inside my house. All the lights were off, and the house was silent. I reached towards the light switch, and flicked it on. Almost instantly though, a large hand turned it back off.

"I've been waiting for you Caitlyn," my dad whispered, placing his hand tightly around my arm. I tried to pull away, but his grip on me was too tight.

"Please let me go," I whispered, but I knew it wouldn't do any good, whatever he was planning to do he was still going to do, whether I fought it or not, "I've had a long, hard night, and I want to go to bed" I continued on.

He smirked at me, "Begging won't get you anywhere," I shifted uncomfortably as he smelled the air around me, "You smell like beer Caitlyn…,"he whispered.

"Yeah…so I'd like to go please." I said, trying to pry his hand off my arm.

"You're not going anywhere…," he whispered, letting go of my arm. I sighed in relief that he let me go, and made a dash for the stairs.

"Caitlyn!" he yelled. I stopped in my tracks and looked over at him, "Come back."

I sighed, and ran my hand through my hair. I walked slowly over towards the living room. Even though I could have ran up to my room I knew that if I didn't come the consequences would be more severe, and besides, I am to tired and weak to put up a fight. My dad looked down at me, and pushed me on the couch. I looked at him as he slowly approached me. My eyes grew huge, and my heart started pounding faster as I realised what he was about to do.

* * *

I sat up on the couch, pulled my legs close to my body, and cried. My face was burning with tears, and my clothes were strewn across the couch and floor surrounding it. My dad had run out of the house as soon as he was done with me, and left me here alone. Scared, alone, invaded. Of all the things he has done to me, this is by far the worst.

I stood up and grabbed my pants and shirt and slipped them on, and walked slowly up the stairs and into my room. I fell onto my bed and continued to cry. I kept crying and crying until I fell asleep.

* * *

I woke up to my alarm ringing; I sighed and turned it off. I laid back down, and went back to sleep, I had no strength to get out of bed. I slept for much longer before stumbling out of bed, and walking over towards my bathroom. I leaned against the wall, fell to the floor, and cried more.

I've had it. That's all there is to it. No one understands what it's like to be me, and I can't take it anymore. 7 years of this, and it's still going, and last night was the last straw. If this is what my life is going to be like, then I don't want it. I'm done.

I stood up and opened one of my drawers and pulled out a bottle of painkillers, and walked out of my bathroom and over to my dresser. I picked up my phone, and dialled Danny's number, even though he was in class and his phone would be turned off. After the tone, I started talking,

"Danny, um, hi, its Caitlyn…I just wanted to tell you I forgive you, and thank you for everything you have done for me. You've been amazing, and you've changed my life. I really appreciate it, a lot…but my life's to messed up. I really thought I could do it, Danny. But the truth is I can't. Thank for everything Danny…thank you so much, but I'm done. I give up"

**

* * *

**

Okay, well, I hope you liked it. 

**I'll update soon…only if you review, reviews make me want to update…so go do it! **

**(an update of You Wrote the Book… will be up soon for those of you who were messaging me about that.)**

**xx Kenzie**


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Hey! So, life got in the way. And over three years later and I finally decide to continue this. I'm assuming that most of my readers who used to read this forgot about this story and forgot about me and I'm not expecting really any reviews. But, I hated how I left this and I thought "hmm, better late than never." So, three years later, here is the next update. **

* * *

_Lay down with me,_

_Let me hold you, baby, just breathe._

_This is ending,_

_We will get through eventually._

* * *

I groan as I slowly open my eyes. The florescent lights blind me. I look around, dazed and confused.

"Where am I?" I try to say, but my throat is so dry that nothing comes out except, what sounds like a frog croaking. I hear rustling and footsteps running towards me.

"Oh my God. Thank the Lord. Caitlyn, you're awake." I rub my eyes and see disheveled image of Danny standing above me. I looked at him, not positive as to what was going on. He kneeled beside me and wiped his eyes before grabbing hold of my hand, "I thought I was going to lose you."

I smiled slightly because I wasn't sure what else I was suppose to do. I motioned to a glass of water beside the bed I was laying in. Danny handed it to me right as a woman dressed in blue scrubs came walking in. that's when I knew. I was in the hospital. Then I started to remember why.

I was in the hospital because I took pills.

I took pills because I wanted to die.

I wanted to die because my dad raped me.

My dad raped me.

He raped me.

Raped.

I shivered and started crying. Danny kissed my hand as the nurse checked all the beeping machines that surrounded me. "Shhh." Danny whispered, "You're safe now. Nothing will ever hurt you again, okay?" I nodded and looked at him.

"How did I get here?" I asked him. I tried to remember. I remembered calling him. I remember taking the pills. I remember that I felt sick, and eventually my world was dark. Then I woke up in a hospital room. What happened between was a mystery to me.

"I brought you here," he whispered, "I was too upset to go to school, so I skipped. I was in the shower when you called. I listened to your message as soon as I got out. I didn't waste a minute before speeding to your house. When I got there, you were lying, practically lifeless, on your bed. I scooped you up and ran you here. I haven't left since."

The nurse adjusted the IV tubing in my arm, "You've got a great boyfriend." She said, smiling at me. I opened my mouth to correct her, but Danny put his finger over my lips.

Once the nurse left, I looked at Danny. "You should have let me die." I whispered.

Danny's eyes filled up with tears at those words, "No." He said, his voice louder, "Don't even say that."

"But, I wanted to." I said through my tears, "I can't… no more." I choked on my tears and pulled my hand out of Danny's.

"Caitlyn," he whispered, "Your dad can't hurt you anymore. The police are looking for him."

I gasped, "No." I yelled, "They won't be able to find him! Then he'll find me and do something worse. He'll kill me and kill you. Danny, no." I was starting to hyperventilate and Danny grabbed my hand again.

"Caitlyn, no." He said softly, "He won't be able to. If they don't catch him, you'll still be safe. You'll be in the hospital for a few more days and then we'll go somewhere, okay? Anywhere you want. Just you and me. We can change your name and he'll never find us. You'll never hurt again. You'll be safe."

I cried harder and squeezed his hand tightly, "Danny," I whispered, "He's smart. That won't work."

"Yes, it will." he whispered, "I won't let him touch you ever again. I swear."

I nodded even though I knew that Danny couldn't promise me that, even though I knew my dad would be back only to hurt me more. However, I didn't have the strength to argue with Danny. I just wanted to sleep. But I couldn't. not with the memory of what had happened to me the night before. Not with the feeling of invasion and disrespect. "Danny?" I whispered. He looked at me, but when I opened my mouth to tell him nothing came out. I looked away, "Never mind." I said instead.

Danny shook his head and looked sternly at me, "What is it?"

I knew I couldn't tell him. That would hurt him more, and I thought that if I didn't say anything the memory would just go away. But, I had to say something. I couldn't just ignore Danny. So I opened my mouth and spoke.

"I love you."

* * *

**Anyways, if you read this, thanks. Leave a review and if I know I still have readers, then I'll update. If not, then oh well, at least I tried.(:**

**Thanks! **

**Kenzie. **


	13. Chapter Twleve

**You guys, I just suck so much. I am so sorry. Years in between updates is unacceptable and I sincerely apologize. Here's some more and I hope you like it. **

"_Cause all I know is we said "Hello"_

_And your eyes look like coming home_

_All I know is a simple name_

_Everything has changed_

_All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours_

_All I know since yesterday is everything has changed"_

His blue eyes pierced into mine, as if he was tearing through each and every layer of my being. He bit his lip and leaned closer to me. I held my breath and nodded slightly. Soon his soft lips pressed against mine, softly, gently. I moved my lips in sync with his and surrendered my self completely to his kiss. he tasted my lips tentatively with his tongue before I granted him entrance. I slowly lifted my hands up and tangled my fingers into his curly locks of hair. For a moment everything was perfect. I forgot that I was in the hospital, that I had tried to kill myself, that my dad raped me.

Fuck.

I pulled away abruptly and Danny looked at me, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, and I shook my head and looked away, "Caitlyn…"

I looked at him and sighed. "You never said 'I love you' back…" I choked out.

He ran his hands through his hair, "I have to pee." He said and quickly ran out of the room.

Fuck.

The nurse came back in the room, checked my vitals, gave me food, and Danny didn't come back. Half an hour passed, no Danny. An hour, no Danny. I should've known better. I'm not meant for love. I scared him away. I'm alone again. I can't control the tears as they fall out of my eyes. I wrap my arms around my body and cry. And once again, all the memories and pain coms back to me and, again, I want to die.

Fuck.

I am awaken from my sleep by the sound of a guitar strumming, and soon the deep sound of someone serenading me. I open my eyes to see Danny, staring right at me a shy expression on his face.

"_Some things are just nature_

_And some we just create_

_When I'm looking at your picture_

_I'm looking at my fate"_

he sings and my heart stops.

"_It's not what they expected_

_Really not what they wanted_

_But they're not the ones_

_Spending their lives with you" _

he continues, his voice so smooth, so deep, so perfect. My breathing is shallow.

"_When I see your face_

_My heart is racing away_

_And I know it's a cliché_

_But what more can I say?_

_I'm in love with you" _

he finishes and sets his guitar on the ground next to his chair and looks at me. I just look at him, totally in awe of this man in front of me.

"come here." I whisper. Danny jumps up and runs towards me and without hesitation, kisses me. Deeply, passionately. And I know that my problems aren't over, that there is still so much to deal with, but in this moment none of it matters. The tears fall from my eyes, but this time they are happy tears. Tears of hope.

**Ta da! Review… and I PROMISE I'll update soon. (at least sooner than a year and a half.) **

**Lovelovelovelovelove.**


	14. Author's Note

Hello everyone,

Well, it appears that there is no longer interest in this story, so I am going to call it good. I feel like it was left at a good spot, and I'm content with ending it.

If you want more, I did have more planned, but I'm not going to write/post it if there is no interest. Review or PM me and if there is still interest, i can continue.

But for now, The end.

thanks!

Mackenzie.


End file.
